


Identical

by niigoki



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Junko just wished she'd been born an identical twin. Maybe Mukuro is the one who should've been identical to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identical

“Say, nee-chan, we are the same, right?” This was the first time. Both of them were six years-old, and the blood on Junko’s hands matched her gleaming eyes perfectly, Mukuro thought – almost as perfect as the heart-wrenching sensation invading her chest as she gazed down at their parents’ bodies on the living room floor. Junko’s clothes were dirty and she started to giggle because their mom had washed that particular dress yesterday, and now she was lying dead right in front of her. Mukuro tried to cry – because that’s what you were supposed to do in this kind of situation, no? – but no tears came out, so she gave up and joined her twin’s giggling session. “Do you think mom would yell at me because of the dress?” And Mukuro nodded, grabbing her sister’s hand. Junko dropped the knife and squeezed that cold hand tightly.

The second time they were both twelve. “Say, Mukuro nee-chan, we are the same, right?” Mukuro grinned and gave a quick nod before resuming her shooting lessons, and the next shot went way off the mark, and she cursed under her breath. Junko got up and walked towards her twin, reaching a hand out to Mukuro’s hips and resting her head on her shoulder. “Are you tense because I’m here?” She whispered and placed a chaste kiss on Mukuro’s neck, and the older twin simply mumbled ‘that’s not it’ and tried again. This time she managed to hit the mannequin’s forehead with perfect precision, and Junko’s smile widened absurdly, and she started to jump around while clapping. “You did it! You did it! You really are my amazing sister!” Mukuro let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and smiled for Junko, and Junko smiled back, and the mannequin who wasn’t a mannequin – But their middle school teacher – stopped breathing and fell silent.

“Say, Mukuro, we are the same, right?” The third time was whispered, at the age of fifteen, and under the blankets of their room; hands exploring body parts, teeth sinking into flesh, gasps and moans and three corpses lying around on the floor – They didn’t know neither of those people, but Junko said they were ugly, and Mukuro had her gun at the moment – And tongues touching tongues. Mukuro wanted to reply like she always did, but for some reason Junko wasn’t letting her talk at all. It was almost as if she didn’t want to hear her anymore, not ever again, because she was getting tired of the same old answer ‘Yes Junko, we are the same, we’ll always be’. Mukuro knew how it didn’t take long for her twin to get bored of things, and maybe she was finally getting boring of her? And yet there they were, fucking on the mattress like tender lovers who have known each other for ages. How despair-inducing. That feeling was definitely better than an orgasm.

As for the fourth time, Junko was eighteen, and if she hadn’t killed Mukuro on a fit of despair, Mukuro would’ve been eighteen too. But unfortunately for her, her sweet older sister was locked in a freezer at the age of seventeen – Junko recalled how incredible it felt when she realized she had killed Mukuro two days before their birthday – and unable to match with her anymore. Those stupid, lovingly, and incredibly despair-inducing classmates of hers had managed to figure everything out, and now Junko had to pay the price. These were the rules she had committed herself to, after all, and rules made a society bloom and work like it should. Even if my society up here is messed up, she thought pointing an imaginary finger to her head, as the chair moved backwards and the heavy pound got louder and louder and louder and—  
“Say, nee-chan. We’re finally about to become the same!”

And Junko prayed to God that she and Mukuro would end up in separate places in Hell, so that she’d live in despair for the whole eternity.


End file.
